disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Universal Studios Georgia
Universal Studios Georgia is a theme park that's located in Atlanta, Georgia. It opened in July 14, 1994 Areas 'Current' *'The Main' Studio Lot '-' 'The main section of the park that features famous movies and TV shows. Opened on July 14th, 1994 *'Music Studio '- focused on music industry. Opened on July 14th, 1994. Sponsored by TBA *'PBS Universe '-' 'Dedicated to the American TV channel PBS. Opened on July 14, 1994 *'San Francisco '''- Themed to San Francisco. Opened on July 14, 1994 * '''Jurassic World - tba ** Mr. DNA's Jurassic Carnival '''- a sub-zone in Jurassic World geared towards children * '''Nickelodeon Silme City - Themed to Nickelodeon. Opened on August 13, 2000 *'Toon Lagoon '-''' An area focusing on Hanna-Barbera, Jay Ward cartoons, Woody Woodpecker universe, Despicable Me An American Tail, Cartoon Network, DreamWorks, The Simpsons, etc. Opened on July 12, 1995 **'Pokemon Movie Studio-' A sub-area themed to Pikachu the Movie ''Films Opened on May 10, 2016. *'The Wizarding World of Harry Potter '- Based on the ''Harry Potter ''franchise. Opened on June 21, 2016. *'Laemmle Lake '- a lake surrounds the park and it is named after Carl Laemmle, the founder of Universal Pictures. Opened on July 14, 1994 'Former * World of Alfred Hitchcock - a short-lived area dedicated to a thriller film director, Alfred Hitchcock. Opened on July 14th, 1994, but closed on August 27, 1995, due to parents' complaints regarding the section and attractions that contained themes that were considered too frightening for younger guests. It wasn't until it was replaced by Western Town, in 1997, and Nickelodeon Silme City in 2000. * Western Town '- themed to the town of American west. Opened on July 14, 1997. Closed on October 30, 2015. Replaced by Video Game City. Sponsored by Wells Fargo * '''The Medieval Kingdom '- an area themed around the medieval time. Opened on April 5, 2000. Closed on April 10, 2013. Replaced by The Wizarding World of Harry Potter and My Little Pony Land Attractions '''Current The Main Studio Lot *'Shrek 4D '-''' A 4D show based on DreamWorks Animation's ''Shrek ''franchise. '''Sponsored by: AMC Theatre Theme: ''Shrek. Opening date: September 7, 2007. *'''The Hollywood Rocket '-' '''A metal rollercoaster based on Hollywood. '''Map Info: Rocket your way though Hollywood in this rollercoaster experience as you're the star and can make your own movie. Theme: '''Hollywood '''Opened: '''March 12, 2019 '''Sponsored by: PepsiCo. Replaced: '''Power Rangers 4D. '''Height restriction: 52” *'Rio: A Bird's Journey '- a dark ride featuring the characters from Rio and Rio 2. Map Info: Witness the adventure of your lifetime as you'll take on an incredible flight through the events of the Rio films. Theme: Rio. Opened: 'May 29, 2015. '''Replaced: '''Journey Through The Land Before Time *'Ice Age: Glacier Waterfall '-' '''A log fume based on The Ice Age franchise '''Map Info: Take a huge dive into a giant glacier with all your favorite friends from the Ice Age movies. Theme: '''Ice Age '''Opened: '''May 13, 2005 '''Replaced: '''The Forest Gump Experience. '''Height restriction: 45” *'Twister... Ride it Out! '-''' A special effects simulation attraction based on Twister '''Map Info: Get caught in the twister by TBA. Theme: ''Twister'' Opened: 'July 5, 1999 *'E.T Adventure '-' 'A dark ride based on ''E.T. '''Map Info: Help E.T go back to his TBA. Theme: ''E.T.'' Opening date: '''July 14, 1994. '''Height restriction: 34” *'Universal Studios: The History of Entertainment '- a 25 minute film tells the history of Universal Studios. Map Info: Learn about the history of TBA. Theme:'''history of Universal Studios. '''Opening date: '''July 14, 2014 '''Music Studio * Yellow Submarine - a motion simulator ride based on The Beatles' 1968 animated film of the same name. Theme:Yellow Submarine '' '''Opening date: '''August 16, 2008 '''Map Info: '''TBA. '''Height restriction:' 40” * Prince: A Tribute ''' - TBA. '''Map Info: *'Oh, Baby! The Justin Beaver Ride Experience' - A junior rollercoaster. Map Info: '''TBA. '''Height restriction: 36" *'Kid Cubi's Big Spin '- a Disk-O ride. Map Info: '''TBA. '''Height restriction: 51” *Soundtrax Madhouse: featuring music by DJ Snake - TBA. *Hardwell Ride *TS Ride *N*Sync *JUstin Timbelake *Guns and Roses * TBA PBS Universe *'NOVA Experience '-''' A indoor interactive attraction based on the PBS series NOVA 'Theme: '''NOVA '''Opening date: '''July 14, 1994 *Peg+Cat's Great Learning Adventure - An 4D show based on the 2013 PBS Kids show. Opening Date: January 26, 2014. *'Liberty's Kids Live '-' 'A live musical show based on the 2002 show Liberty's Kids '''Opening date: '''September 12, 2003 *'Cyberchase 4D '-' 'A 4D show based on the 2002 show ''Cyberchase 'Opening date: '''July 12, 2008 *'Curious George Comes to Town '-' 'A water area based on Curious George '''Opening date: '''June 22, 2006 *'Sesame Street: The Great Spaghetti Chase '-' 'A dark ride based on Sesame Street '''Opening date: '''October 5, 2014 *'Thomas and Friends The Ride '-' '''A train ride based on ''Thomas and Friends. ''Theme:' ''Thomas and Friends' 'Opening date: July 14, 1994 *'Sodor's Steamworks Water Blast - A River Rapids ride set in the Sodor Steam-works. ''Theme: Thomas and Friends' Opening Date:'' '' April 17, 2014. *'Ryan's Big Coaster '- TBA *'PBS Center '- an indoor interactive attraction detacated to PBS television programs such as Nature, Hometime, MotorWeek, POV, etc. '''Theme: '''PBS TV shows '''Opening date: '''July 14, 1994 '''San Francisco *'Hershey's Chocolate World- '''A interactive center that is focused on Hershey products '''Opened: '''September 7th, 2002 *'Back to the Future '-' A simulator ride based on the ''Back to the Future ''trilogy. '''Theme: ''Back to the Future'' Opened: '''July 14, 1994 '''Jurassic World * Jurassic Safari '''- a safari-style ride featuring animatronic dinosaurs. TBA * '''Jurassic World Discovery Center Mr. DNA's Jurassic Carnival * Mr. DNA's Midway * Dino Bumpers - Dinosaur themed bumper cars * Flying Pteranodon * Coastersaurus Rex - a B&M Wing Rider roller coaster. Animation Lot * Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem '- a simulator ride based on the ''Despicable Me franchise '''Theme: ''Despicable Me ''Height restriction: '''40". '''Opening date: May 16, 2013 * Woody Woodpecker's Nuthouse Coaster '''- a junior-sized roller coaster hosted by Woody Woodpecker. '''Theme: '''Woody Woodpecker '''Height restriction: '''36" '''Opening date: July 12, 1995 * The Amazing World of Gumball 4D '-' '''A 4D ride based on the 2011 Cartoon Network series ''The Amazing World of Gumball ''Theme: ''The Amazing World of Gumball ''Opening Date: June 12, 2012 '''Replaced: '''James the Cat * '''The Simpsons: Krustyland Chaos - A simulator ride based on The Simpsons. Height restriction: 40” *'Steven and The Crystal Gems' Big Adventure ' - TBA *'The Powerpuff Girls Spinning Coaster' - Height restriction: 47” *'Gumball Vs the Zaps' - TBA *'Adventure Time: The Ride of Ooo with Finn and Jake '- TBA. Height restriction: 40” *'Regular Show: Space Drop of Doom '- Height restriction: 48” *'The Atlanta SkyScreamer '- Height restriction: 48” *'Trolls Live - '''A musical show based on DreamWorks' ''Trolls 'Theme: 'Trolls 'Opening Date: '''May 13th, 2017 *'Mr. Peabody's Wayback Experience- A interactive show featuring Mr Peabody '''Theme: ''Mr. Peabody and Sherman ''Opening Date: '''April 13th, 2015 Nickelodeon Silme City *Spongebob SqaurePants Super Splashing Ride- A log fume ride based on ''Spongebob SqaurePants ''Theme: Spongebob SqaurePants '' *The Loud House: Loud Indoor Coaster - ' A in'door coaster based on ''The Loud House *Dora's Dune Buggies - A Dumbo like ride based on ''Dora the Explorer '' '''My Little Pony Land * My Little Pony: Twlight's Magical Journey - A dark ride. Height restriction: 34” * Rainbow Dash Cloud Coaster - TBA. Height restriction: 36” *'My Little Pony LIVE!' - TBA *'Dive of The Griffon' - Height restriction: 42” *'Equestria Girls Giant Discovery' - TBA *'Legend of Ever-free Ride' - an outdoor train ride. Height restriction: 33-52” *'Pinkie Pie's Cupcake Spin' - a teacup ride *'Starlight Gimmer's Wing Coaster' - Height restriction: 40” *'Viva Las Pegasus Spin-sanity' - Height restriction: 38” *'Futtershy's Home' - TBA *'Ponyville Cinema' - TBA * TBA Video Game City *'Battlefield 1: Hybird Coaster' - a steel rollercoaster based on Battlefield. Height restriction: 58.9” *'Yoshi's Woolly World Fireball' - TBA *'Super Mario Ride '- a dark ride featuring the characters from the Mario franchise. *'Kirby: Planet Robobot Coaster'- TBA *'Flying Kirby '- TBA *'Sonic Mania VR' - a single rider 3D motion simulator. Height restriction: 44” *'Plants vs Zombies: Time Tangled!- '''A trackless ride based on ''Plants vs Zombies 2. * Mario Kart: The Ride '-' '''A go-kart ride based on ''Mario Kart ''Opening Date: July 5, 2009. *'''Star Fox Mission - TBA *'Titanfall: Shoot Out' - a seaonal 18+ only indoor interactive 3D shooter walkthrough attraction based on Titanfall ''series. *Final Fantasy XV: The Ride *'Splatoon: Turf War '- TBA '''Pokemon Zone' * Flying Pikachu '- A Dumbo-like ride based on Pikachu. '''Theme: '''Pikachu '''Opening Date: '''May 10, 2016 * '''Pokecarousel ' - TBA. *Pokemon XYZ: Kalos League War *Pokemon Sun and Moon *Pokemon Quest 4D *TBA '''The Wizarding World of Harry Potter TBA Laemmle Lake * Universal Cinematastic '- a nighttime laser, fountain, and fireworks show simular to Disney's Fantasmic and World of Color attractions, but focused on Universal Pictures' films such as ''Jaws, Back to the Future, Jurassic Park,Universal Horror, Despicable Me, E.T., The Fast and the Furious, The Mummy, etc. '''Sponsored by: TBA. Opening date: '''May 25, 2012 '''Former The Main Studio Lot * Power Rangers 4D '- A 4D show based on Power Rangers. '''Theme: '''Power Rangers '''Opening date: '''April 19, 2011 '''Closing date: '''November 13, 2016 '''Replaced by: '''The Hollywood Rocket * '''Journey Through The Land Before Time '-''' 'A dark ride based on The Land Before Time franchise '''Theme: '''The Land Before Time '''Opened date: '''July 14, 1994. '''Closing date: '''January 26, 2013. '''Replaced by: '''Rio: A Bird's Journey * '''The Forest Gump Experience '- TBA '''Theme: '''Forest Gump '''Opened date: '''July 14, 1994. '''Closing date: '''March 22, 2003. '''Replaced by: '''Ice Age: Glacier Waterfall '''Animation Lot * James the Cat Live '''- an live musical stage show based on ''James the Cat ''Theme: James the Cat 'Opening date: '''March 5, 2006 '''Closing date: '''May 7, 2011 '''Replaced by: '''The Amazing World of Gumball 4D * '''James' Funny Cars '- A go-kart ride based on James the Cat 'Theme: '''James the Cat '''Opening date: '''March 5, 2006 '''Closing date: '''May 7, 2011 '''Replaced by: '''TBA * '''The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man '- a 3D motion based dark ride based on Marvel's Spiderman. '''Theme: '''Spiderman. '''Opened date: '''May 16, 2002. '''Closing date: '''October 11, 2008 '''Replaced by: '''TBA Shopping '''Current The Main Studio Lot * Universal Studios Store * Ice Age Store * E.T's Toy Closet * Meteor Shower * Shrek's Ye Shoppe '- a store with ''Shrek merchandise. '''Theme: ''Shrek''. Opening date: '''September 7, 2007. * '''Nickelodeon Store Music Studios TBA PBS Universe * Hooper's Store '''- a store with ''Sesame Street ''merchandise. '''Theme: ''Sesame Street. Opening date: '''October 5, 2014 * '''Thomas' Railway ' * '''Curious George's Banana Shop * Bob the Builder's Construction Zone * Arthur's Book Store San Francisco * Hershey's Chocolate Shop * Back to the Future: The Store Animation Lot * Super Silly Stuff * Toon Extra * Cats, Hats, and Things * Kwik-E Mart * Cartoon Network Store My Little Pony Land TBA Video Game City * Mario Mania Pokemon Zone * Pokémon Center - a store dedicated to everything about Pokémon. Theme: Pokémon. Opening date: '''May 10, 2016 '''The Wizarding World of Harry Potter TBA Former TBA Restaurants and Snacks Current The Main Studio Lot *Sid the Sloth's Yummy Nummies (Quick Service) *Backlot Cafe (Fine Dining) *Donkey's Waffles Music Studios *The Rock 'n' Roll Diner PBS Universe *Café PBS (Quick Service) *Funding Burger (Fine Dining) San Francisco *Hershey's Ice Cream and Milkshakes *McDonald's Retro Restaurant Animation Lot *Joyful Burger *Krusty Burger *Moe's Tavern *Cathy's My Little Pony Land *Pinkie Pie's Cupcakes Video Game City * Mario-Luigi Pizzeria * Clemount's Sweets (At Pokémon Zone) * PokeCafe (At Pokémon Zone) The Wizarding World of Harry Potter *Three Broom Sticks Characters The Main Studio Lot * Ice Age characters: Scrat, Sid, Diego (2005 - present) * Woody Woodpecker (1994 - 1995) * The Land Before Time ''characters: Littlefoot (1994 - 2008) * ''Rio ''characters: Blu, Jewel, Raphel, Nico, Pedro, Nigel, Gabi (2014 - present) * ''Shrek ''characters: Shrek, Fiona, Donkey, Pinocchio (2002 - 2007) * ''Rugrats ''characters: Tommy, Chuckie, Angelica(1994 - 2000) * ''Marvel Comics superheroes: Spider Man, Captain America, Wolverine, Green Goblin, Dr. Doom, Rouge, Storm(2008 - 2009) * Universal Monsters: TBA (1994 - present) * Golden Age celebratries: Charlie Chaplin, TBA (1994-present) * Shrek ''characters: Shrek, Fiona, Donkey, Pinocchio, Puss in Boots(2007 - present) * ''Dr. Suess: ''The Cat in the Hat, The Grinch, Thing 1 and Thing 2, Sam I Am, Guy who doesn't like Green Eggs and Ham The Lorax(movie version)(1994 - present) '''PBS Universe' * Sesame Street ''characters: Elmo, Abby Cadabby, Cookie Monster, Big Bird, Grover, Oscar the Grouch, Bert and Ernie, Rosita, Zoe, Telly, Prarie Dawn, Murray, Ojiveta, The Count, Baby Bear(1994 - present) * Curious George(2006 - present) * Arthur(1997 - present) * Thomas the Tank Engine(1994 - present) * Bob the Builder(2006 - 2015 for original. 2016 - present for new design) * ''Barney and Friends ''characters: Barney, BJ, Baby Bop(1994 - present) * Daniel Tiger(2013 - present) * Cailou(2001 - present) * Liberty's Kids: Sarah,James and Henri (2003-present) '''San Francisco' * Back to the Future ''characters: Doc Brown, Marty Mcfly(1994 - presen '''Animation Lot' * Mr Peabody and Sherman(2014 - present) * Home ''characters: Oh, Tip, Captain Smek(2015 - present) * ''Despicable Me/Minions: ''Gru, Margo, Edith, Anges, Vector, The Minions(2010 - present) * ''The Amazing World of Gumball: ''Gumball, Darwin(2012 - present) * ''Adventure Time: Finn, Jake, Ice King, Princess BubbleGum(2011 - present) * Regular Show: Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Pops, Skips(2011 - present) * Steven Universe: ''Steven, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl(2014 -present) * ''The Simpsons: ''Homer,Marge,Lisa,Slideshow Bob,Bart,Krusty the Clown(2013 - present) * Woody Woodpecker(1995 - present) * Scooby Doo and Shaggy(1995 - present) * James the Cat * ''Marvel Comics superheroes: Spider Man, Captain America, Wolverine, Green Goblin, Dr. Doom, Rouge, Storm(2002 - 2008) * Jimmy Neutron(2001 - 2012) * The Fairly OddParents ''characters: Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda(2003 - present) * ''Rugrats ''characters: Tommy, Chuckie, Angelica(2000 - 2011) '''Video Game City' * Pokemon: The Series XYZ: ''Ash,Pikachu,Sarina,Clemount,Bonnie(2009 - present) * ''Pokemon: Black & White: ''Cylian, Iris (2010-2014) * ''Pokémon Arceus and the Jewel of Life: ''Sheenia,Kevin,Master Markus,Domos * ''Super Mario Bros: ''Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach/Toadstool, Yoshi, Toad, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Wario, Waluigi, Princess Daisy, Princess Rosilina(2009 - present) * ''The Legend of Zelda: ''Link, Zelda, Ganon, Agahnim(2009 - present) * ''Splatoon: ''Inkling Boy, Inkling Girl, Squid Sisters(2015 - present) Parades '''Toonstars Parade' Units * Universal Cartoon Stars - Woody Woodpecker universe, The Secret Life of Pets, Despicable Me, An American Tail, The Land Before Time * Old-Time Toons - Hanna-Barbera characters, Tom and Jerry, Tex Avery characters, Rocky and Bullwinkle * Nicktoons - SpongeBob SquarePants, Dora the Explorer, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Paw Patrol * DreamWorks Friends '- ''Shrek, Madagascar, Kung Fu Panda, How to Train Your Dragon, Home * 'Nintendo All-Stars '- Super Mario Bros., Pokemon, The Legend of Zelda, Star Fox, Kirby, Splatoon, etc. * 'Cartoon Network Friends '- Adventure Time, Steven Universe, Regular Show, Gumball, Powerpuff Girls ''(2016) * '''PBS Kids Pals '- Sesame Street, Thomas the Tank Engine, Arthur, Curious George, Bob the Builder, Barney * 'Fox Characters Van '- The Simpsons, Ice Age, and Rio * 'Girl Toons '- My Little Pony and Hello Kitty '''Mardi Gras Parade TBA Macy's Holiday Parade Units *Tom Turkey float(featuring Woody Woodpecker) *Elf balloons *Big Apple float(featuring Dreamworks characters) *Shrek balloon *Central Park float(featuring The Simpsons) *Police Man balloon *Sesame Street float *Abby Cadabby balloon *Girl Power float *Dora The Explorer balloon *Smurf mushroom float *Papa Smurf balloon *Statue of Liberty float(Featuring the Minions) *Scrat balloon *Pirate ship float(featuring SpongeBob and Patrick) *SpongeBob balloon *Scooby Doo Mystery Machine *Happy Hippo balloon *PBS Kids/Sprout float *Thomas the Tank Engine balloon *Santa Claus float *Macy's Belive star balloons Events TBA Universal's CityWalk Atlanta TBA Hotels, spas and resorts TBA Trivia *TBA Accidents and incidents * June 9, 1996, TBA * October 7, 1999, TBA * TBA Category:Fanon Category:Non-Disney Parks Category:Universal Studios theme parks Category:Theme Parks Category:Universal theme park fanon Category:Unfinished articles Category:Georgia Category:Fake/unreal park history Category:Fanon timeline